Existing In-Cell touch display devices have advantages such as good durability, high reliability and multi-touch, and have been widely used in the field of consumer electronics.
The operational procedure of the In-Cell touch display device generally includes a touch stage and a display stage, and the touch stage of the touch display device in the prior art only can be in a blank period between two adjacent frames. However, as increasing of the display resolution of a display panel, the blank period between two adjacent frames will be compressed, so that the blank period between the two adjacent frames cannot meet the time required for driving in the touch stage.
In order to solve the above problem in the prior art, by reducing driving time for each pixel unit so as to compress driving time in the display stage, the time required for driving in the touch stage is ensured. However, as the charging time for the pixel unit is reduced in the display stage, the pixel unit is undercharged, which will affect display of the display device.
From above it can be seen that how to realize normal touch recognition in the touch stage on the premise of ensuring that a touch display device having a high resolution can perform normal display in the display stage is a technical problem to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art.